Defrosting my Frozen Heart
by DreamersIncorporated333
Summary: Hans and Elsa always swore that they would rather die than ever in a billion bajillion years love each other. What happens when they change their minds? Will Elsa learn to let people in? Will Hans become a king for the right reason? RATED T TO BE SAFE.
1. I'd Rather Die

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen. **

Anna was in the castle as she walked out of her room and down the hall. Elsa was in the front foyer, pacing as she made decisions for her new kingdom.

Anna saw her. "Hi Elsa!"

"Hello, sister."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Deciding whether or not to plan a banquet or a ball this Saturday in honor of our parents."

"Oh, I think you should plan a ball."

"Of course, YOU do."

"What? I really like going to balls, is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not. It's just..."

"It's just what?"

Elsa just shrugged and ran her fingers along her braid.

"Well, good luck making a decision, sis. See you later." Anna said and walked away.

"Ok. Bye!"

Anna walked around the castle, trying to find something to do while Elsa kept thinking and pacing. Finally, Anna got an idea. She then got her mattress and dragged it to the stairs and slid down them.

Elsa saw her," What are you doing?"

"Um, sliding down the down stairs, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Yes, but why?"

"I dont know, I'm bored."

"How about we go play like the good ole days?"

"Okay!"

Elsa took Anna's hand and ran outside as Elsa grabbed a coat and boots for Anna.

When they got outside, Elsa started to create snowflakes," Why don't we make Olaf a friend, Anna?"

"That's a great idea!"

Elsa conjured up 3 big balls of snow on top of each other as she giggled and Anna smiled as she watched Elsa.

Elsa continued making 'Kuile' as one of Hans' soldier's horses ran over it and stomped it to the ground. Elsa gasped and looked up. As soon as he had escaped, Hans told the Southern Isles that Elsa and Anna wanted to attack them and had held Hans captive for that sole purpose. The Southern Isles let Hans lead attacks on Arendelle until they could officially start a war.

Anna looked and saw the soldier "What do you want?!" She asked.

Elsa turned to Anna," Calm down, Anna. This isn't about you. It's between Hans and me. Just get behind me."

Anna sighed and listened to her sister.

Elsa stomped her foot, harsh and glared up at the solider," I wish to speak to your Captain, please. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I have full legislative right to see him as I do to decapitate you." She threatened, emptily.

"Our Captain doesn't wish to speak to you!" the solider said.

"Well, I wish to speak to him and as the Queen I have much more power over some stupid lying jerky asshole of a Captain.

"Fine, I'll go get him." The solider said before he rode away.

She stood there waiting, crossing her arms over her chest. Soon he came back with Hans following close behind. She glared at him.

"So, what do you want?" Hans asked, rudely .

"You and your soldiers are liars. You keep ransacking Arendelle, forcing us to begin a war against the Southern Isles. What have you to gain by this? Why must you do this when we have done nothing to you, but bringing what you deserve?"

"Well I'm doing this because I want to be king of Arendelle and mark my words, Elsa, I will!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips," Yeah right, the only way you'd do that is if you somehow either killed me or make me fall in love with you. I'd prefer dying, but it's not like I'm gonna let that happen either."

"Oh please, I'd never fall in love with you either. "

"Good. I know you're not an actual threat to my kingdom now."

"Oh that's what you think, but one day Arendelle will be mine!" Hans said as he rode away.

Elsa glared at him as he rode away," I told you, you shouldn't marry a stranger, Anna."

"I thought he was different..." She said, sadly.

"I know you did, Anna. I know you did." She said as she hugged her and stroked her back.

Anna hugged her back. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No, no. Anna, it isn't. If it wasn't you, it would've been me."

"No it would've been. You knew we couldn't trust him."

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, I should have listened to you."

"Anna, please. It's ok now."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do."

"Okay."

"Leave, now. I order you!" Elsa declared to the other soldiers.

The soldiers then left.


	2. A Little Drop of Poison

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

They went back inside the palace.

"I'm going to my room, I'll see you later." Anna said as she walked away.

"Ok." Elsa said, going back to the foyer. Elsa started pacing again, lost deep in her own thoughts of war and her parent's honor. Anna laid down on her bed still believing that the whole Hans thing was her fault until Anna felt something was wrong so she went to go check on Elsa.

Anna saw Elsa unconisous on the ground. Near her, was an empty pink, heart-shaped bottle of poison. Elsa hand was suspiciously close to the bottle and her platinum blonde hair was sprawled everywhere, suggesting she had fallen "Oh my gosh! Elsa! Are you okay?!" She asked as she ran over to her, "Elsa! No! Please wake up!" Elsa stayed right where she was, "Elsa Please!" Nothing happened, "No! No! Elsa, you're going to be okay! I'll go find help!" Anna said then ran off to find someone to help.

Anna soon found Kristoff. "Kristoff! I need your help!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Elsa! She's been poisoned!"

"What?!"

"Elsa's been poisoned, we have to save her!"

"I'm coming!"

"Okay, come on!" Anna said as they ran back to the palace and to where Elsa was lying on the floor.

Kristoff felt Elsa's forehead," SHE'S OVERHEATED!"

"SHE IS?!"

"Yeah and judging by the fact that she can actually create icicles, that's not a good thing."

"Oh no... What should we do?!"

"Go get some snow!" He ordered.

"Okay!" Anna said before she ran outside to get some snow and Kristoff waited with Elsa. Anna soon came back with the snow. Kristoff took it and put it to Elsa's forehead.

"Is it working?"

"I can't tell."

"I hope it is." Anna stated as Elsa coughed, "Elsa!?"

Elsa opened her eyes.

"Elsa! You're okay!" Anna said, hugging her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were poisoned."

"What?! By who?!"

"I...I dont know!"

"This man just handed me this bottle and told me it'd help me see things more clearly. I thought it was some kind of refreshment so I drank it."

"Do you know who the man was?"

"No clue. He had on a red velvety kind of hood. It had a crest where it was held on with the initials 'SI' on it. He seemed tall."

"Sl? Why does that sound familiar?"

"I don't know. Umm... Southern Italy... Umm... South India... Um... Sonta Perut... Umm... Southeryen Indiop..."

"Southern Isles!"

Elsa gasped," Hans."


	3. Than Love You

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

"I THOUGHT I TOLD HIM TO LEAVE!, but he's so nice. We shouldn't yell at him." Elsa yelled before having a change of heart.

"What?!" Anna exclaimed.

"I mean come on, Anna. It really wasn't fair what we did to him."

"What we did to him?!What about what he did to us?!"

"It wasn't that bad. I think we were overreacting. I mean he IS cute. We were lucky."

"Elsa! What are you thinking?!"

"Come on, Elsa. Hans is TOTALLY hot. Just admit it."

"Elsa! What are you saying?!"

"Hans is amazing and awesome and*cue the swoon*"

"Is she ok?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't think she is." Anna said.

"ELSA! We are talking about the same Hans, who tried to kill you." Kristoff tried to explain to Elsa, who just was not having it.

"I KNOW! Isn't he dreamy?"

"YOU THINK THE GUY WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU IS DREAMY?!" Anna gasped.

"And you don't?! WE'RE NOT RELATED ANYMORE!" Elsa yelled.

"What?!"

"He's so cute and if you can accept that then bye-bye."

"Elsa, he tried to kill you!"

"I'm glad I never let you guys marry. Now I can marry him." She said, awestruck.

"What?! What happened to you hating him?!"

"Why would I hate Hans? He's perfect."

"This is not good, Anna! WE HAVE TO GO FIND HANS AND FIX THIS!" Kristoff freaked out.

"YEAH I KNOW!"

They got to Hans," What did you do to Elsa?"

"You're hot." Elsa randomly said, pointing a limp finger at Hans.

"I dont know just your talking about." Hans said.

"Oh really?" Kristoff asked, skeptically.

"Yep" he lied .

"Elsa is in love with you! You did SOMETHING to her. We know it was you."

"Okay, okay, fine you got me. I used a love potion on her."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Well if she's in love with me then she'll marry me and I'd be king of Arendelle ."

Elsa squealed," Of course I w-!"

Kristoff cut her off by placing his hand on her mouth," She will NEVER marry you. Now change her back!"

"Hmm let me think about that... no."

"Why?!"

"Because I dont want too."

"I thought you just said you guys would never fall for each other. Why do you want her to love you?!"

"Like I said before, so I can be king of Arendelle."

Kristoff gasped," So you would force Elsa to fall in love with you just so you could be king?! Are you mad?!"

"No I'm not! I just want to be king and I'll do whatever it takes!"

Elsa ran up to his horse and jerked him down to her level and pushed him to the snow as she started to make out with him. Kristoff stood there, disgusted when Hans started to make back out with her.

"Oh you've GOT to be kidding me!" Anna said.

Elsa kept making out with him.

"I'm never gonna unsee this." Kristoff said, covering his eyes.

Hans kept making out with her too.

"Elsa! Will you stop it!"

She didn't.

"Oh , COME ON!"

Anna just sighed until finally she pulled away.

"Well it's about time!" Anna said.

Elsa stared at Hans, dreamily.

Hans smiled at her "We should go out sometime."

Elsa squealed," YEAH!"

Kristoff gasped," WHAT?! YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!"

Hans just ignored Kristoff "Okay. Meet me here tomorrow night then." he said to Elsa.

"Ok!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Hans said before he got up and got on his horse and rode away.

Elsa passed out in shock while Anna went over and tried to wake her up.


	4. True Love

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

Elsa stayed unconisous until the next night when everyone was getting her dressed in a blue version of Anna's coronation dress and putting her hair up in a similar bun.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Anna asked her.

"YEAH!"

"Okay..."

After she was finished, she ran to the area where Hans had said they would meet and Hans was there waiting for her.

"You actually came?!" Elsa asked.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you said you would never fall for me..."

"Oh yeah ... um about that... I lied about that because I thought you'd never like me back."

At that moment, the real Elsa snapped back into place," WHAT?!"

"It's true. I've always liked you."

"Uhh... Ok then..."

Hans smiled "So, you ready for our date?"

"What?!" Elsa yelled before coughing," Umm... Sure *weirdo*..."

Hans looked at her, strangely "Are you okay...?"

"Are you?! What the heck?! Why are you saying we're going on a date?! I don't even like you!"

Hans' eyes widen 'Crap... the potion wore off.' he thought. "Well you sure seemed to like me a few minutes ago."

"WHAT?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

"No, I mean it. You were totally in love with me just a few minutes ago."

"NO! NO, I WASN'T! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

"Yes, you were and you did."

"WHAT THE?! I'm leaving!" She said, trying to run away.

"Wait!" He said as he grabbed her arm.

"What?!"

He kissed her. Elsa gasped and tried to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get away and kept kissing her. Finally, she just slapped him.

"Ow!" Hans said as he pulled away.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SICK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WE'RE ENEMIES! I WANT YOU DEAD AS MUCH AS YOU WANT ME DEAD! AND YOU JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS!"

"Actually, we kissed yesterday too."

"WHAT?!" Elsa yelled, almost gagging and started running.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Hans said.

Elsa tried to run back to the palace and Hans ran after her. Elsa ended up running into a lake that froze around her as she ran. Hans continued to chase her until she fell in and it froze around her, trapping her.

"Oh crap... This isn't good." Hans said when he heard Elsa screamed.

"What am I going to do?!... Wait, why do I even care?..."

Elsa banged on the ice, grunting as she applied more and more force to her punches.

Hans stood there "Ugh! Why do I care?! I don't even like her!"

Elsa started panicking as Hans ran over and tried to break the ice open by stomping on it. Elsa stared up at him, surprised before banging on the ice again. Hans felt the ice start to crack so he kept stomping. Elsa gasped and her eyes closed as she drowned. After the Ice broke Hans jumped in and swam down and grabbed Elsa and swam back up and set her on the ice before pulling himself out too. She remained limp with her eyes closed, parts of her, becoming frosted.

"Elsa! Are you okay?!"

She remained like that as her body continued to be decorated in frosty designs.

"Oh no... What am I going to do?!"

She continued getting worse.

"Oh no..." Hans said as he got an idea and kissed her.

Elsa gasped, breathing heavily before pulling away.

"Wow that worked... so that means..."he whispered .

Elsa kept breathing heavily and touched her lips, realizing the same thing. Hans stood there shocked.

"Uhh..." Elsa said before getting up and tried to run away.

"Wait!" Hans said, grabbing her arm causing Elsa stopped, reluctantly.

"Um... so... about what just happened..."

"It was a mistake. The kiss was totally wrong. I... You... No!"

"But it worked, didn't it?!"

"Yes, but... WE CAN'T BE TRUE LOVE! We HATE and try to kill each other, regularly."

"I know... it's just that... I..."

Elsa looked at him in confusion.

"I don't know...maybe... I like you."

Elsa turned from him and crossed her arms," Nope. No, I'm not falling for that. I'm not actually THAT stupid. You stop the whole Casanova act right here and end the drama."

"I'm not acting! I mean it! I think I like you!"

"QUIT! I'm. Not. Stupid."

"But I REALLY mean it!"

"I... I..."

"Please believe me... I really do love you... it just took me a while to realize it."

"You've been trying to kill me for three months now."

"I know, but that was before I knew that I loved you!"

"Oh really? What made you 'realize' that? Was it the way I look when I'm about to be sliced in half?"

"Ugh! I know I shouldn't have done that, but do you actually think that if I didn't love you I would have just saved your life?!"

Elsa thought about it for a minute," Not really."

"Exactly, I wouldn't have, but I did."

"You really do love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'll go on that date with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"So... what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want." She shrugged.

"There's a really nice restaurant in the village. We could go there if you want."

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go."

She followed him.


	5. The Life-Changing Date

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

Soon, they got to the restaurant.

They went up to the front person. Elsa curtseyed, but rolled her eyes," Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Do you have any tables that can seat two?"

"Yes, of course. Right this way." He said and led them to a table.

"Thank you." She said, sitting down before whispering to him," If you see the princess don't let her now we're here unless he's trying to kill me then you can."

"Oh okay." He whispered back.

Elsa sat down across from Hans and glared at the burning candle in between them.

"You okay?" Hans asked.

"No." She stated as she continued glaring at the candle.

"Is it the candle? I can put it out if you want me too."

"Yes, please."

"Okay." Hans said as he put it out and she smiled.

"Sorry, I'm weird... I don't mean to freak out so much about fire, but with..."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Nobody else does."

"Oh... I'm sorry about that."

"That's why I left."

"Oh..."

"So now you know how much of a mental mess I am."

"Oh come on, you're not a mental mess."

"I got rid of summer because I got pissed off." She said, blankly.

"Yeah, but it's not like you meant to."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Yeah, I guess." She said, laughing before looking up at him, lovingly.

Hans smiled back at her.

They got their food. Elsa drank her drink and looked up at him as Hans began to eat his food. He couldn't figure out how to eat it though and ended up either dripping it all over his face or dropping it on the floor. She just laughed at the way he ate, causing her to snort bubbles into her drink only making her laugh harder until Hans laughed along with her.

She smiled and blushed as she put her head down," I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear,' No. No, Elsa just no. This is wrong, sick, and dangerous. We CANNOT fall in love with Hans. Remember what happened to Anna ... But he saved me, didn't he? SO HE COULD BE KING, YOU IDIOT!'

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Of course I am." She said with a bright smile.

"Oh okay, good."

They finished eating and paid for their food before going to step outside together.

"So..."

Elsa hugged him," I surprisingly had fun."

Hans smiled and hugged her back "Me too."

"You're a lot nicer than I would've thought."

"Thanks."

"So..."

"So, we should do this again sometime."

"Tomorrow morning meet me at the castle grounds? Just don't get caught, I kinda ordered my soldiers to kill you on sight."

"Oh, okay."

She smiled before kissing him again and he kissed back. She pulled away and walked back to her palace while Hans walked away.

'That was weird, but cool.' She thought, going home.


	6. Killing My Heart

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

Anna saw her get home and hugged her. "Elsa! You're back! I was getting worried!"

"Yeah..." Elsa said, confused while Anna just kept hugging her.

Elsa just stood there," Uhhhhh..."

"What?"

"Where do you think I've been?"

"On a date with Hans..."

Elsa gasped," What?! How did you find out about that?! Who told you?! I mean... WE WEREN'T ON A DATE! I don't like him... He didn't save my life... We aren't true love... It's all lies... I swear! I would never do that to you..."

"What are talking about? I knew since yesterday... When he asked you out..."

"I changed back."

"You did?!"

"Yeah..."

"Oh thank god you're back to normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Hans put a love spell on you just so you'd marry him and he'd become king."

Elsa gasped," No... No... He told me he loved me... He promised... He... UGHHHH! THAT MOTHER FUCKING PRINCE! SEND OUT THE SOLIDERS TO KILL HIM, NOW!"

"Wow, is that really what you what?"

"Yes, YES I DO! HOW DARE HE?! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME, HE TOLD ME HE WASN'T KIDDING THAT HE TRULY DID LOVE ME! ALL HE WANTED WAS TO BE KING THAT'S ALL HE EVER WANTED! HE IS UGGGHHHHHH! KILL HIM!"

"Okay, okay..."

Elsa stormed away and slammed her bedroom door as loud as possible while Anna went to tell the soldiers her sister's command.

Elsa fell onto her bed and started sobbing.

After Anna told the soldiers she went up to her sister's room and knocked on the door "Elsa? Can we please talk about what happen?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, throwing shards of ice at the door.

Anna quickly backed away. "Elsa, please!"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Anna sighed "Okay." she said as she walked away.

Elsa screamed into her pillow before transforming her room into a small version of her ice palace. She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping it would break so she could re-do it and sure enough the ice broke. She redid it," I HATE YOU! YOU PROMISED! UGGHHHHHHH! I'M SO STUPID TO BELIEVE YOU HAD ACTUALLY CHANGED!"

Elsa changed into her ice outfit and stormed out of her room.

She went up to one of her soldiers," Any word on Hans?"

"We're still looking for him."

"SEARCH HARDER!" She yelled, turning away and walked back to her room.

The soldiers did as they were told.

"A MILLION POUND REWARD WILL BE GIVEN TO WHOMEVER FINDS HIM!" She yelled, going back to her room.

The soldiers looked even harder.

She made another announcement," HE WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET ME HERE TOMORROW MORNING! BE PREPARED!" Then she stormed off to bed.


	7. The Death of my Frozen Heart

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. Listen to "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin while reading this chapter. We don't own "So Close" or Frozen.**

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Hans was going to meet Elsa while Elsa was still asleep. Hans hid so the soldiers didn't see him before Elsa got there. Elsa got up, but refused herself to ever see him again before he died and went right back and rolled over. A couple of the soldiers saw Hans and started to chase him. Elsa slammed her pillow over her head to drown out the noise. Hans ran to the palace and climbed up on the balcony that led to Elsa's room. She saw and glared at him before pressing the calling button on her bed," He's on my balcony." She whispered before going back to acting asleep.

Hans walked into her room and walked over to her "Elsa, Elsa wake up."

She bit her tongue, waiting for the guards to get there.

Hans began to shake her "Elsa, wake up."

Elsa stayed still, but had to squish her eyes shut as she kept waiting.

Soon the guards got there and Hans ran and jumped off the balcony, but more came the other way, trapping him.

"Oh crap." Hans whispered.

One of the guards grabbed him.

"Hey let me go! Elsa! Elsa, help me! "He yelled, hoping she would hear him.

"What makes you think the queen would help you? She ordered for us to kill you just last night."

Elsa gritted her teeth in pain as her heart ached.

"What? No, that can't be true. ... Elsa! Please. Help!"

Elsa held back tears.

"Sorry, pretty boy. She isn't going to save you." They said, taking him away.

"No! Let me go!" Hans yelled, trying to get away.

"GET HIS OTHER ARM!" They called and one of the guards got his other arm.

They dragged him into the castle and into the dungeon.

"Let me go!"

They chained him to the wall and Hans tried to get away. "LET ME GO!"

Elsa fell on the floor crying,' What have I done...?'

The guards sat around," How should we kill him?"

"I'm not sure." One of the guards said.

"Hanging wouldn't be fast enough."

"Yeah, I know."

"We could stab him."

Elsa wiped her tears away and started searching everywhere for Hans.

"Yes, that's a good idea."

"Uncuff him and shove him onto the wooden block."

Elsa found Anna," Anna. You need to help me. I can't explain right now, but I love Hans... And I can't let him die. Please help me go save him. Please."

"Okay." The guard said as they went to go uncuff him.

"What?! You love Hans?!"

The others took him to the wooden block and pinned him down.

"Yes, yes Anna. I do. Now hurry! They're going to kill him!"

"Okay, okay... Let's go." Anna said as she ran with her sister to find him.

After a few minutes of searching they decided to go down to the dungeon. Elsa saw the guards about to stab Hans. She gasped, started to cry, and ran in the way," NO!"

The guard didn't noticed Elsa run in front of him and accidentally stabbed her .

"ELSA! NO!" Anna yelled.

Elsa fell to the ground, bleeding severely.

"Elsa?! No! Please, this can't be happening!" Hans said, trying to get off of the wooden block to see if she was okay.

Anna ordered the guards to let Hans go. As soon as he was free, Hans went over to Elsa. "Elsa! Please, get up!"

Elsa faintly opened up her eyes, using all her might barely still alive," Hans...? Are... Are you ok...?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but what about you?!"

"I'm just worried about you... Please be ok. I... I... I love you..." She said with a shrill voice.

"I love you too."

"I... I'm so sorry for not being there for you, Anna. You needed me and I was never there for you... You're the best little sister I could've ever asked for... I'm sorry..."

"Elsa, it's okay. Please be okay! "Anna said.

Elsa started crying before gasping and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Elsa! Please wake up!" Hans screamed, in tears.

She remained still.

"Please! Elsa! Wake up!"

She remained motionless.

"No... No no no no no! Please Elsa, you can't be dead! Please, I love you!" Hans cried.

Elsa stopped breathing.

"No!" Hans said and held her in his arms and cried.

Elsa laid limp in his arms.

Hans continued to cry then started singing "So Close" to her.

Elsa lost all her color.

After Hans was done singing. He held her close and cried.

Elsa remained still.


	8. Much More Than

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. I don't own Frozen.**

Anna got an idea and ran off to find Kristoff as soon as Anna found him, she ran into his arms "Kristoff! I need your help!" she said, crying.

He was surprised, but stroked her hair, comforting her," Why? What's wrong?"

"It's...Its Elsa... she's... she's... she's dead! We need to take her to the trolls! They're the only ones that might be able to save her!"

"What?! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Anna. Go get her. I'll take her. You can come with me if you want."

"Oh okay, thank you! I'll be right back!" Anna said as she ran off to get Elsa.

"Ok."

Anna ran back to where Elsa and Hans were and told Hans what they were going to do.

"Really?! They could save her?!" He asked

"Yes, now come on. You can come with us."

"Okay." Hans said and stood up, still holding Elsa in his arms as he and Anna went back to where Kristoff was.

Kristoff hooked a sled up to Sven and they all got on. Anna sat next to Kristoff and Hans sat in the back with Elsa in his arms.

"Why is Hans with us? I thought we didn't trust him."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I think he and Elsa actually love each other."

"Didn't he try to kill her? More than once?"

"Yeah but...I dont know... You weren't there to see what happened. "

"Ok, but if he kills one of us I'm holding you responsible."

"Okay, okay."

As soon as they got there, they took Elsa inside to where the trolls were and the trolls crowded around her. They examined Elsa.

Hans stood there _'Like these things will be able to help Elsa! I can't believe these two think that they can.,_' he thought.

Kristoff walked over towards Hans as they waited," These guys raised me."

"Oh...that explains a lot." he said, rudely.

Kristoff gasped, turned back to him, and glared at him," What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're just like these things."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Oh what? Am I not classy enough for you, you royal jackass?"

"No, you're not! Plus there's no way that they will ever be able to help, Elsa."

"They're the same ones who told you how to save Anna until you tried to let her die."

"Yeah, whatever."

"They know what they're talking about..."

The trolls turned to him," You have to marry her."

"... Most of the time. Give them five minutes. They'll make sense again. That's always their solution when they're tired, drunk, gassy, burpy, hungry, and sick. You might wanna step away for a few minutes."

"Ugh! Fine!" Hans said as he walked away.

"We need to be serious here, guys. The Queen's life is in our hands."

The trolls apologized," Tell the idiot in tights to come here please."

Hans waited outside for a minute.

"Hey idiot in tights get yo sideburns over here!"

Hans rolled his eyes then went back in "What?"

"They say you have to give up what means the most to you for her. With some added steps..., but first we need to know what that is."

"What means the most to me? Other than her then I guess being rich."

"Would you b-." Kristoff was about to say before one of the trolls whispered in his ear," WHAT?! No!" They argued before Kristoff sighed," You umm... Have to give up... Being rich and move in with me..." He groaned.

"Wait what?! How would that help?!"

"The Norwegian gods/ god demand that you do that."

"But... How would it save Elsa?!"

"It shows how much you love her, how much you need her and would do anything for her."

Hans sighed "Fine...I'll do it."

"Seriously?! I hate you even more than Elsa DID until... Well, now."

"Well I really don't want to live with you either but if us the only way to save Elsa then I will."

One of the trolls gave him a contract," When you sign this, the deal will be sealed. You will lose your wealth and live with us, but the girl can live."

Hans sighed then signed it and Elsa screamed bloody murder.

"Elsa! Are you okay?! Hans asked.

She started breathing heavy," W...what's going on? The last thing I remember was jumped in the way of a sword to save you."

"Yeah but I just saved you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well in order for you to live. I... kinda had to... give up ...being rich."


	9. For You, I'd Do Anything

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

Elsa gasped and smiled, almost crying in happiness," You did that for me?" She asked, amazed.

Hans nodded "Yes I did."

"Screw what we said 2 days ago. I love you." She said, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Hans wrapped his arms around her too. "I love you too."

"You may now go home if you wish." The trolls announced.

"Oh okay." Anna said.

"Can you guys help me get there? I'm still having a really hard time moving." Elsa asked.

"Sure." Hans said and picked her up and walked back to the sled with her.

She cuddled into him as they got to the sled while Hans smiled and held her close. They all went back to the palace and went inside. Elsa kissed Hans goodbye before Elsa limped back inside the castle as Hans went and got back on the sled.

Kristoff turned back to him and groaned," Let's go."

"Okay." Hans groaned back as he sat down in the sled.

When they got there , Hans got out of the sled.

"Welcome home." He groaned.

"Thanks." Hans groaned back

Kristoff got off and they hey went inside. Kristoff sat down on a fallen down log while Hans stood in the corner. Kristoff turned on his side and went to bed. Hans went over to another fallen log and laid down.

Kristoff looked at him and rolled his eyes," That's not the right side. You have to roll it over to the flattened side."

Hans sighed, got up, and turned the log over to the flattened side. The other side was muddy.

Kristoff just smirked,_' He won't last a day_.'

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Hans mumbled.

Kristoff snickered and Hans rolled his eyes. The log rolled down the steep hill and into a river.

"Oh come on!"

Kristoff laughed," You either have to go get it or sleep on the ground."

Hans groaned before going to go get it as Kristoff went to sleep. After an hour or two, Hans managed to get the log and drag it back. Kristoff snored, LOUDLY. Hans groaned, but Kristoff kept snoring. Hans laid down on the log as Kristoff kept snoring. Hans groaned not able to fall asleep because of his snoring. Kristoff snored like that all night. Hans sighed.


	10. Thank God You're Here

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Kristoff woke up and laughed at a tarantula on Hans' chest,_' 1...2...3...'_

Hans woke up and saw the tarantula "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled and fell of the log.

Kristoff covered his ears,' _Good god. Does he scream like a girl or what? He's gonna burst my ear drum_.'

The tarantula followed him.

Hans screamed again as he got up and ran off.

_'Should I warn him...? Nah. I'm good_.' He thought before Hans ran into a giant spider web.

Hans screamed again.

"I wish Elsa was here to see her prince charming right now."

Hans groaned before falling to his knees, not knowing how much more of this he could take.

"You could always trade Elsa's life for your wealth again." Kristoff said, reminding Hans why he was doing all this.

Hans sighed then got up and went over and sat on his log, but it rolled out from underneath him and Hans groaned, annoyed.

"Want breakfast?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey Pabbie come here!" Kristoff called to the leader troll," What do we have?" The troll whispered to him.

"Ok. We have lamb guts, baked beetles, spider web tea leaves, or lamb stew." Kristoff said, turning to Hans.

Hans sighed "Oh, you're to be kidding." he mumbled. "I guess I'll take lamb stew."

"Ok. Here are the ingredients and here's a pot. And you've gotta catch the goat. I think it might be around here somewhere." He said handing him a basket of stuff.

Hans sighed as Kristoff sat down," This is gonna be entertaining. Breakfast and a show."

Hans went to find the goat, but there was a giant mud puddle blocking his path, "Oh come on!"

"Jump! Pretty boy, jump!"

"Oh shut up!"

Kristoff just laughed again," He's really fun to watch screw up."

Hans tried to jump over the mud puddle, but ended up falling in it.

Kristoff started dying laughing until Elsa showed up," Hey, is umm... is Hans here? We never got to hang out yesterday like we said we would and I wanted to know if he could hang out with me today."

"Yes, please. Take him away. He's an embarrassment. You might wanna let him take a shower. Oh how he wishes that was mud." He said, dying laughing.

Hans got out of the 'mud' "Wait, this isn't mud... Oh, gross!"

Elsa started dying laughing and Hans saw Elsa "Oh great, of all the people that had to see me like this." he mumbled to himself.

Elsa rolled her eyes, noticing his prissy-ness was coming out again," Hold still, I've been working on controlling water too." She said, rising some of the water out of the nearby river, Hans' log had fallen into last night and Hans held still. As Elsa 'threw the water' towards Hans it turned into shards of glass and accidentally tore his clothes to shreds," Oops."

"Great, what else could go wrong?"

Elsa gasped in anger and threw more shards at him," THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Hans jumped out of the way. "I never said it was."

"You implied it..." She said before sighing," Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Follow me. I'll let you take a shower and get some new clothes back at the castle." She said, going to the castle.

"Okay, thanks." Hans said and followed her.

They reached the palace," Go shower and ask one of the tailors for something to wear. I'll sit here."

"Okay." Hans said as he went to take a shower and Elsa waited for him.


	11. Will You Marry Me?

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

"I'm done." Hans said.

Elsa 'jumped' in surprised, just now noticing Hans," Don't do that!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"So, what should we do now?"

Elsa thought about it for a minute before gasping and took his hand," Follow me." She said before running away from the palace and over the river, freezing it as she ran as Hans followed her. Elsa kept running and Hans kept following her. Elsa climbed up the mountains by creating stairs and Hans followed her up the stairs as Elsa made more and more until Elsa finally reached it to her ice palace and smiled.

"Wow..." Hans said.

Elsa smiled," I made this."

"It's amazing."

Elsa blushed," Not really."

"You're kidding right?"

"It's just a bunch of ice."

"It's a castle made out of ice. How isn't that cool?"

"It's not that cool of a castle."

"Yes it is."

She smiled.

"Come on." She said, taking his hand.

"Okay." he said and followed her as she took him inside.

"Wow, this is amazing."

She transformed her outfit into the snow queen dress and hair.

"Wow... you look beautiful."

She blushed as Hans kissed her.

She was shocked, but kissed back until she pulled away," Can I say something crazy?" She asked still hugging him.

Hans smiled "I love crazy."

She twirled away," My whole life has been slamming doors in faces, but I know I can open to you."

"I've been thinking the same thing. I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the dress talking or the ice castle."

Elsa smirked at him," But with you."

Hans smirked back "But with you, I found my place."

"I see your face." She said, taking his hand.

"And it's like nothing I've ever known before."

Elsa started ice skating as she held his hand as they sang," Love is an open door. Love is an open door. Love is an open door." She stopped and turned to him as they repeated after each other," With you. With you. With you. With you. Love is an open door."

Hans held her hands "I mean it's crazy. We finish each other's..."

"Death sentences!"

"That's what I was going to say."

She laughed and started walking up one of the staircases, "I've never met someone."

Hans smiled and started walking up the other one. "Who thinks so much like me."

"Our strange way of understanding can have, but one explanation." She sang running up the stairs.

Hans started running up the stairs too, "You"

Elsa met in the middle," And you."

"Were."

"Just."

"Meant to be."

When he said that they met up at the middle and held hands," Say goodbye."

"Say goodbye."

"To our hatred in the past cause we don't feel that way anymore. Love is an open door. Love is an open door. Love is so much better." They sat, looking up into each other's eyes.

They then repeated with each. "With you. With you. With you. With you."

Elsa cuddled into Hans and laid her head on his chest as they sang," Love is an open... Door... Door..."

"Can I say something crazy...?" Hans said, smiling as he held Elsa in his arms, "... Will you marry me?"

Elsa gasped and looked up him," What...?"

"I said, Will you marry me?"

Elsa pulled away and looked into his eyes in concern.

"Listen Elsa, I love you, I really do. I want to spent the rest of my life with you, so will you please do me the honors of marring me?"

Elsa looked down, nervously before sighing," Yes. Yes. A million times yes."

Hans smiled and hugged her "Thank you, Elsa. I love you so much."

"I can't believe just 5 days ago we claimed that we'd never let this happen. It feels like a life time ago. Now, I would die without you. I was an idiot for saying what I did. I never got to see the real you and now that I do, I love the real you with all of my heart." She said, hugging back.

"Yeah I know and Im sorry about what I did to your sister. Back then all I cared about was becoming king but now I couldn't care less about becoming king. All that matters now is that I'm with you."

"Well, hey. Now you're just becoming king for all the right reasons."

"Yeah, I know."

She smiled," So... You tried to kill me a few months ago... And now we're engaged. Why does my life always end up in the most unexpected way?"

"I dont know."

"I need to get back. Umm... So... When should we you-know get married...?"

"Um... Whenever you want to."

"As soon as possible." She said, laughing.

"Okay."

She waved as she ran back to the palace.

Hans smiled 'Wow... I can't believe she said yes. Im so happy, I love her so much. '

Elsa walked to her room as Hans went back home.


	12. Announcements

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

"Hey, you ok? You look like you're about to scream bloody murder in excitement." Kristoff asked when Hans got back.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hans said.

"What happened?"

"Why do you care?"

Kristoff shrugged.

"Nothing, that's what happened."

"Oh ok then. No don't..." Kristoff said, try to warn Hans to not lie on his log bed that was covered in dirt and slugs and slime, but it was too late.

"Oh come on!" he said and got up.

"Pabbie was cleaning it."

Hans sighed "Whatever."

"I'm going to work. I'll be back later." He said, getting up and went to work, getting ice.

"Fine." Hans said.

-ELSA AND ANNA-

When Elsa got back into the palace she screamed in excitement and ran to Anna's room and knocked on the door, rapidly.

Anna opened the door "Elsa? Why are you so happy?"

"That's weird to hear, coming from you. Ummm... Anyway, that's not the point. The point is I'm engaged to Hans."

"What?!"

"I'm engaged."

"Oh my gosh! Im so happy for you!" Anna said and hugged her.

"You are?"

"Yeah I am. Sure I may not like Hans but I can tell you two really love each other."

"You used too." She said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh shut up." Anna said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm so glad for about a billion different reasons that I didn't give you guys my blessing. If I did he would've killed you, you wouldn't be with Kristoff and I wouldn't get to feel like this right now."

"Yeah, thanks about that by the way."

Elsa snickered," You're welcome."

Elsa gasped," That's what we'll have Saturday. Our wedding to honor both our parents and the new King and Queen!"

"Oh my gosh! That's a great idea!"

Elsa smiled," I know!"


	13. Wedding Dresses and Snow People

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen. To see Elsa's wedding dress and hairstyle. Look up: Ice Princess Wedding Dress(it'll be the 4****th**** one) and Blonde Hairstyle Wedding(it'll be the 7****th**** one.)**

"Wanna help me go create my dress or we can finish Kuile?" Elsa asked Anna as they walked outside.

"Yeah, let's do both!" Anna announced.

"Ok." She said with a smile as she took Anna's hand and ran back outside," Ok. It has to be blue and white. And..." She said, raising her hand over herself as she transformed her dress to a beautiful wedding dress," Perfect. Now for the hair..." She said and raised a hand over her hair. Seconds later, it was in a pretty updo decorated with two snowflakes on the side.

"Wow Elsa, you look beautiful!"

She smiled and blushed," Think Hans will like it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he will."

Elsa took a deep breathe," Ok now for Kuile." She said and started to create the snow-woman again.

Anna waited and soon she was almost completed.

"She needs a nose and some buttons and arms and a umm... Tiara?"

"Oh okay, I'll be right back." Anna said and went to get the stuff.

Elsa waited and Anna soon got back with the stuff they needed. Elsa put it on Kuile and Kuile came to life.

Anna looked at her and smiled "Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Anna."

Kuile smiled at her," I'm K-s-a-ui-ki..." She said, having a hard time pronouncing her name.

"Kuile." Anna said, trying to help her.

"That's right." She said, smiling.

Anna smiled back while Kuile just stood there, shy.

"So... Kuile, what do you want to do?"

She shrugged.

"You want to go meet our friend Olaf?"

"Ok... Is he nice...?" She asked, shyly.

"Yeah, he's very nice."

"Ok..." She said, taking Anna's hand. Anna smiled and took her to go out find Olaf

Kuile was definitely shy and Anna could tell "You dont have to shy you know. I'm very nice and so is Olaf."

"Ok..." She said.

Anna kept walking with her to find Olaf while Kuile stayed behind her leg and they soon him .

"Olaf!" Anna said. Olaf turned and saw Anna and Kuile.

"Anna! Um... who's your friend?"

"This is Kuile."

"Oh, hi Kuile, it's nice to meet you."

"H...h...h...hi." She said, shyly.

"My name is Olaf."

"H...hi, Olaf."

"Are you okay? You seem nervous."

"Yeah. I'm just a little bit shy around people..."

"Oh, it's okay, I won't bite, you know."

"Yeah... I know..."

"Um..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're weird... It's kinda cool..."

"Um thanks."

"Mmhmm..."

"Um, I like you Tiara, it's pretty."

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

"You're welcome." he said and smiled back.

"So..."

"So what?"

"What now?"

"I dont know."

"How do you be friends...?"

"What?"

"How do you be a friend?"

"Oh um, well friends are nice to each other. They can count on each other no matter what. "

"Can we be friends?"

"Yeah sure."

She smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?"

She shrugged," What do you like to do?"

"Um lots of different things."

"Like?"

"Uh... like, snowball fights..."

"Won't we get hurt?"

"No, snowballs don't hurt."

"Oh ok. We can do that." She said, taking his hand and went outside.

Elsa smiled and turned to Anna," Make sure they don't kill each other." She said before wandering off.

"Okay." Anna said as she went outside.


	14. King Edwin of the Southern Isles

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen. To see Elsa's wedding ring look up: Snowflake ring(it'll be the 11****th**** one).**

Elsa tip-toed to the docks. Elsa tried to reach her parents' graves, but was captured by a redheaded man in a blue uniform. This was Hans' eldest brother, King Edwin of the Southern Isles. He believed what his brother said about Arendelle. He wanted the Queen dead so that she couldn't keep doing that kind of thing to the Southern Isles. He thought that they captured Hans again and has killed him.

Edwin had grabbed Elsa from behind and chuckled evilly. "We've finally got you."

"WHAT?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO! ANNA! HANS! AHH!"

Edwin started to drag Elsa away.

"HANS! ANNA! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!"

"Why are you calling for Hans? You killed him and even if he was alive, he wouldn't save you anyway."

"What?! No! I didn't kill him! I love him! We're engaged!"

"Oh like I'm really going to believe that."

"Look! I have on my ring!" She said, showing her ring.

"That doesn't prove you're engaged to Hans."

She started panicking," HANS! PLEASE!"

"He's not going to save you." Edwin said and dragged her away.

Unknowingly, to them Kristoff saw the whole thing.

Edwin dragged Elsa onto his boat," NO! LET ME GO!" She yelled, throwing shards of ice towards him.

Edwin moved out the way "Nice try." he said as the boat started sailing away.

She tried squirming," HANS! ANNA! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!"

Kristoff rode off to go get Hans and Anna. He stop to pick up Anna," ANNA! ELSA WAS KIDNAPPED BY KING EDWIN OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES!"

"WHAT?! OH MY GOSH, WE HAVE SAVE HER!"

"Yeah, I know! We need to get Hans!" He said, pulling her on Sven as they rode away to go find back to the trolls where Hans was standing outside.

Kristoff got off Sven," Hans, Elsa's been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?!"

"By your brother."

"OH MY GOSH! COME ON! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"Ok, Hans. It's gonna be ok. You can calm down, dude."

"CALM DOWN?! MY BROTHER WANTS TO KILL HER! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!"

"Kill?!"

"YES, THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"

"I don't think he'd KILL her, Hans."

"YES, YES HE WILL!"

"How do you know that?"

"I JUST DO! NOW WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"Ok. Ok." He said, riding away until they made it to the docks," They're gone."

"NO! WE HAVE TO GET A BOAT, NOW!"

"Like that?" Kristoff asked, pointing to an abandoned boat.

"YES!" Hans said and ran to the boat. Kristoff, Anna, and Hans ran to it and got on.

Kristoff sat next to Anna, letting Hans be in charge of steering the boat so he could comfort Anna, who had been terrified of being on any type of boat after her parent's death," Where do you think they are?"

"I know exactly where they are." Hans said and started to steer the boat towards the Southern Isles.

Kristoff continued holding on tightly to Anna as Anna sat in his arms, trying to calm down. Kristoff rubbed her shoulder, comforting her and Anna hugged onto him.

"Are we there yet Sir-my-pants-are-so-tight-they-give-me-a-permanent-wedgie?"

Hans rolled his eyes "Almost."

"Ok."


	15. The Southern Isles

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen. PS- We DID NOT steal "Story Reviewer's" idea. This was written back on December 26.**

Soon they got there.

"We're there, Anna."

"Okay." Anna said as they got out.

Kristoff held her," Where to Captain Priss?"

"This way." he said running towards the palace.

As they ran to the palace, Kristoff noticed lots of people dying, killing, skinning, hanging, shooting, and stabbing each other," So I'm guessing you guys like the idea of death?"

"Um... yeah, we do."

"Go figure." Kristoff said, seeing someone get his head, chopped off as people started to dog pile on top of the dead body.

They soon made it to the palace and Kristoff almost gagged seeing Hans' brother's slicing servants in half," You're not looking too shabby now, Hans."

"Yeah, whatever." Hans said as he continued to run to Elsa and Edwin.

Elsa's dress was torn to shreds, barely hanging onto her and her hair was torn down, messy, and wild. She had almost a billion cuts and wounds, all open and bleeding. After Edwin had found out about her powers, he found out how to diminish them. He held a sword over her wounded body that was lying on the ground, terrified.

Hans ran in "Stop!"

Edwin turned towards his direction and his eyes widened "Hans?!"

Elsa smiled at the fact that he came, but still winced in pain.

"Hans? What are you doing here?! I thought you were dead!" Edwin said.

"No, I'm not, now let Elsa go!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I love her!"

"Love her? What are you talking about? Just a couple of days ago you wanted to kill her!"

"I know, but that's changed! I love her now! Let her go!"

She looked up at them, worried.

"No!" Edwin said.

"What?! Why not?!

"Because she wants to attack the Southern Isles!"

"No, she doesn't! I lied, okay?!"

"I dont believe you! Now, I'm going finish this!" Edwin said as he was about to stab Elsa, but before he could Hans tackled him to the floor.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hans yelled.

Edwin tried to push him off of him, but failed "Get off of me, Hans!"

"No! Not until you let Elsa go!"

Edwin kept trying to push Hans off him.

"Neil, Drew! Get in here!" Hans called his brothers for help and soon they got in there.

"Guys! Help me!"

"Oh we will." Neil said, evilly.

"Okay, hold Edwin down so I can get Elsa out of here!"

"Nah. I don't think we will." Neil said, grabbing Elsa.

"What?!"

Neil smirked evilly and winked at Edwin.

Edwin smirked back, evilly and flipped so he was on top of Hans. "Take her away boys. I'll take care of Hans."

"HANS!" Elsa screamed as they dragged her away.

"NO! ELSA!"

They took her away.

"NO! LET ME GO EDWIN! "Hans yelled.

"NO!"

Kristoff and Anna stood there, not knowing what to do until Anna spoke up "Go help Hans and I'll go find Elsa." She told him then ran off.

"Do I have to help him?" He groaned.

"Yes!" Anna called, running off.

Kristoff groaned and rushed head-on into Edwin causing him to fall off of Hans and helped Hans, stand up.

"Thanks." Hans told him.

Kristoff started attacking Edwin and Edwin fought him back. Kristoff kept attacking him while Edwin pushed Kristoff into the wall. His back collar bone broke and he held it in pain. Edwin smirked and started walking towards him. Before he could get to him, Hans started attacking him. Kristoff continued holding it in pain while Hans and Edwin kept fighting. Kristoff kicked Edwin, but it was hard while he was sitting on the ground, holding his back. Hans punched Edwin in the face and Edwin stumbled back before tackling Hans. Kristoff tried to help the best he could. Hans pushed Edwin off of him then got up. Kristoff blocked Edwin from Hans. Edwin pushed him out of the way and Kristoff fell on his shoulder. Hans pushed Edwin into the wall. Edwin hit his head HARD and blacked out. Kristoff raised his hands in the air in victory while Hans smirked.

"We need to go find the girls!"

"I know, come on!" Hans said and ran off to find the girls while Kristoff limped after him.

They ran through the palace trying to find them and soon they found Neil and Anna fighting, but Drew and Elsa weren't with them.

"Where's Elsa?!" He asked Neil as he tackled into him.

"I... I don't know... DREW TOOK HER SOMEWHERE!" He yelled, cautiously.

Hans punched him.

"I don't know where she is!"

"Well you took her in the first place!"

"I really don't think you should be worrying about me. I think you should be worrying about your brother who's trying to decide whether to stab her to death, rape her, or sell her into slavery."

"WHAT?!"

"If you REALLY loved her you would let me go and try to find her, but I guess you don't really love her. She's just like all those other girls you've lied to your whole life. Her sister was, why not her?"

"I ACTUALLY LOVE HER! SHUT UP!" Hans said as he punched him and ran off to find Elsa.

Kristoff ran to Anna who only had one scratch on her cheek and held her tight as Hans ran off and Anna hugged into Kristoff.

Hans looked for Elsa and Drew.

He found them on the edge of tallest tower of castle's balcony "Drew! Leave her alone!"

Drew looked at him "Why should I?!"

"Because I said so!"

"Too bad!" Drew said.

"Leave her alone!" Hans said as he ran over and grabbed Elsa and pulled her away from the edge while Elsa clinged onto him.

"It's okay, I got you."

Elsa screamed as Drew ran towards them and pushed them apart. Elsa fell away from Hans, but managed to stay on the balcony. Hans growled and tackled Drew. Elsa stood up in immense pain, but her willpower to stay strong allowed her to use her powers again. She shot at the two of them. Only, she missed her target.

Hans got hit "Ow!" he said as he fell off of Drew, but Elsa didn't notice.

Drew smirked as he got up and tackled into Elsa while frost started to cover Hans. Elsa kept fighting Drew and Drew kept fighting her back. Hans was getting covered in more frost, but Elsa still didn't notice. Drew pushed Elsa away from him and she pushed him back. Drew stopped himself from falling off as Elsa continued fighting him. Elsa kicked him when Drew punched her. She gasped, but kept kicking him and Drew pushed her away. She pushed back and Drew fell of the edge. Elsa watched in shock until Drew quickly grabbed onto an edge on a balcony below it. Elsa, holding onto the balcony rails, watched as Drew pulled himself onto the balcony. Elsa prepared herself as Drew started fighting her again. Elsa kicked him. Hans was now almost completely cover in frost. Elsa kicked Drew again as Drew pushed Elsa. She kicked him into the shin and Drew fell to the ground in pain. Elsa held her hands up in victory. Hans was now completely cover in frost. Elsa pushed Drew over the side as Drew groaned in pain. Elsa cheered, but stumbled back onto Hans, who was completely frozen.

She gasped and started crying," No... No... Please... Please... I love you… I love you... I love you so much... Please, come back..." She said, crying into him.


	16. Icy Love

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

Hans began to glow as he turned back to normal.

Elsa gasped," but... What... I..."

"How'd you save me?!"

"I... I don't know..."

"Oh..."

"You were already completely frozen over. There was nothing I could do, but you're ok... No scratches at all even..."

"Yeah... I know."

Elsa had also healed.

"W... what ... happen?"

"Oh my powers allow me to heal like super-fast. I'm fine."

"Oh, cool."

She smiled," It's always been like that... It's usually almost like I wasn't hurt in the first place..."

"Oh that's good."

Elsa looked at Hans and smiled and held his hand," You aren't warm, are you feeling ok?!"

"I think so"

"Like you don't feel cold. Nothing does to me, but you feel normal. And if you feel normal to me you're probably deathly sick."

"Elsa I'm fine."

"Ok. Maybe it's just some freak thing my powers were just shut off like 20 minutes ago." She said, smiling at him," Hans, your eyes!"

"What?"

"They're blue..."

"What?!"

"They're supposed to be green! Are you sure you're feeling ok?!"

"Yeah, I am."

She looked up at him, worried.

"Elsa, I promise, I'm fine."

Elsa got up and held out her hand to help Hans up as Hans took her hand and stood up. When their hands touched, there was a blue icy orb surrounding it.

"W...What?"

"That wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

Elsa's eyes widened.

"What?"

Elsa looked down at the ground before looking straight into Hans' eyes.

"What? What's the matter?"

"That was you..."

"What?! How?!"

Elsa sighed," Get mad at me."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"I can't."

"UGHH! WHY ARE YOU SO WORTHLESS?!"

"What, I'm not worthless." Hans said, getting mad.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN DO ONE SIMPLE THING FOR ME!"

"You're asking me to get mad at you for no reason." He said, getting a little madder.

"YES, BUT IF YOU ACTUALLY PAID ATTENTION TO WHY I NEED YOU TWO, THIS WOULD ALREADY BE OVER THIS!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I CANT JUST GET MAD AT YOU FOR NO REASON." Hans said and shot ice shreds at her. Hans eyes widened "Wh...What... How...?"

Elsa stood there, horrified and gasped as she tilted her head down in guilt," I did this to you..."

"Wait! How'd you this anyway?"

"I don't know. I shot ice at you. I meant to hit Drew, but I hit you instead..."

"That wasn't your fault."

She turned away," Look at what I've done to you!"

"Elsa! It's not your fault."

"You can shoot ice out of your hands. That's no one's fault, but mine."

"It was an accident."

She looked at him," I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's just go find Anna and Kristoff and go back to Arendelle. We're getting married tomorrow."

"Oh okay."


	17. For the First Time In Forever

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Frozen.**

They found Anna and Kristoff with an unconisous Neil on the floor.

"Um... What happened to him?" Hans asked.

"I slapped him too hard. He'll be out for a while." Kristoff replied.

"Oh."

"Come on, we should get back before another one of your brothers drop by. You have like 9 left."

"I know, come on."

"Of course you know, Lord-My-sideburns-are-so-big-they-have-a-personality."

"Oh would you shut up!"

"Nah, it's too much fun."

"Whatever."

Elsa sat next to Hans and leaned on him. She held his hand as their hands glowed again and accidentally iced over the whole ocean.

Anna's eyes widen "Elsa, how'd you do that by yourself?"

She laughed, nervously," I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Hans helped me."

"What?! How?!"

"I might've accidentally sorta cursed him..."

"You did what?!"

"I shot his heart. I was trying to hit Drew and when he got up, I thought it hadn't worked. And by the time I finally noticed what had happened. It was too late. Hans was solid rock-hard ice. Then I don't know what happened, but he eventually woke up and was like this."

"Whoa..."

"Now every time we hold hands, something goes crazy. Look." She said, holding Hans' hand as a bird froze and slammed against the frozen ocean," Oops."

"Wow..."

"We just killed a bird and froze the entire ocean! How is that cool?"

"I dont know... I'm just shocked..."

"Now we're stuck..."

"Yeah..."

They just sat there, bored until Kristoff got bored and meant to push off Hans, but ended up pushing off Anna.

"Ah!" Anna said and fell off.

Elsa shrugged in boredom," Just get back in. You'll be fine."

"Okay." Anna said and was about to get back in when the ice turned back into water and Anna fell in.

Kristoff freaked out and dove in after her before dragging her out before Kristoff started to sail back to Arendelle as they soon got there. Elsa ordered some guards to go take care of Anna and Kristoff and give new clothes to Kristoff and to show him to a room for the night and led Hans to his room across from hers. Hans went into his room as Elsa went into hers. Hans sat on his bed until Elsa got bored and went to Hans' room.

"Hey, Elsa."

"Hey." She said, sitting down next to him on his bed.

Hans smiled "You bored too?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Oh..."

"So..." She said, lying on him.

"So...?"

She took a deep breath and shrugged," My heart is open and so's my door. I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew that we would ever fall like this?  
For years I've lived all alone  
Why live a life without someone?  
Finally I'm opening up my heart."

Hans smiled.

She smiled at laid on him," There's an actual real live person. Yeah, it's totally strange  
But wow, am I so happy in love."

"Yeah, me too." Hans smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

She looked up into his eyes," 'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be people, there'll be love  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be happy to take your hand."

Hans smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Don't know if I'm elated or crazy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone."

Hans smiled and kissed her.

She giggled and kissed back, "I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet... the one? Oh, wait I already did."

"Yep, you did."

"Somebody's cocky." She said, laughing, "Tomorrow imagine me gown and all  
Lovingly wrapped around your arm  
The picture of happily ever after  
Ooh! I suddenly see you standing there  
A beautiful man, tall and fair  
I wanna wake up to you, every day."

"Dont worry, you will."

She smiled," But then we love and share all our lives,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far."

Hans smiled.

"For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be love  
For the first time in forever  
I am noticed by someone."

Hans held her in his arms.

"And I know it was totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
My dreams came true."

Hans held her close to him.

Elsa yawned.

"You tired?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay." He said as he laid down with her. She rested her head on his chest as they fell asleep.


	18. The Wedding

**Co-written by me and Tabbypi101. We don't own Frozen.**

-THE NEXT MORNING-

The room had completely turned to ice while they were asleep.

Hans woke up "Whoa."

Elsa woke up and giggled," If only we could rule Arendelle from the Ice Palace."

"Yeah, I know."

Elsa sighed and got up," I need to get ready. Go find Kristoff and get ready."

"Okay." Hans said and went to find Kristoff.

Elsa went to find Anna, who was in her room. Elsa walked in.

"Hi Elsa." Anna said.

"Hi. So um... Anyways... The wedding's at noon... The servants and guards are preparing everything, but we have 3 HOURS to get ready!"

"Okay, let's get stared."

"Ok."

They went to get ready. Elsa put on her wedding dress and royal sash as Anna put on her green ballroom gown. Elsa put on light blue flats as Anna on put emerald green flats. Elsa fixed her hair and put two snowflakes on the sides. Anna pulled her hair into a bun. They did their makeup. Soon they were finished. Elsa and Anna went to get ready to start the wedding and soon everything was ready. Everyone got into their positions and Kristoff and Anna walked down the aisle, following the minister. All the bridesmaids and groomsmen were soon down the aisle. Kristoff was the best man and Anna was the maid of honor. Hans walked down the aisle. Elsa followed with Edwin by her side. Elsa looked as uncomfortable as she felt until she reached the alter and Edwin took his seat. Hans smiled at Elsa.

Elsa smiled back as the minister opened his book," We are here today not only to give our hopes and wishes towards the new King and Queen, but also to bring forth grace and thanks in honoring the remembrance the deceased has brought to our Kingdom during their legacy."

Hans listened as the minister turned towards him.

"Hans Nathaniel Anderson of the Southern Isles, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

"Queen Elsa Marie Tierta of Arendelle, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Edwin said.

"Now take each other's hands as we recite our vows of forever."

They held hands.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, repeat after me: I'm an idiot."

"Wait what?"

The minister repeated himself.

"Um... I'm an idiot."

Kristoff pulled his fists back in victory and hissed a," Yes..."

Hans rolled his eyes.

"I paid for that."

_'Of course, it was him.'_ Hans thought.

_'Oh crud, I'm dead...'_ Kristoff realized as Hans secretly shot ice shreds at him and Kristoff fell behind the alter, holding his leg.

The minister coughed to get everyone's attention," Ok, now for real. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles repeat after me: I, Prince Hans Santino Fontana of the Southern Isles, take thee, Queen Elsa Marie Tierta of Arendelle to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"I Prince Hans Santino Fontana of the Southern Isles, take thee, Queen Elsa Marie Tierta of Arendelle to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse: for richer. For poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

The minister looked at Elsa," Queen Elsa Marie Tierta of Arendelle, repeat after me: I, Queen Elsa Marie Tierta of Arendelle, take thee, Prince Hans Santino Fontana of the Southern Isles, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

" I, Queen Elsa Marie Tierta of Arendelle, take thee, Prince Hans Santino Fontana of the Southern Isles, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."

The minister took the rings from a troll," Bless, O Lord, this ring, and grant that he who gives it and she who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favor, and live together in love until their lives' end. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen. Put this ring on her finger and repeat after me: With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honor; and all my worldly goods with thee I share: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." He said, giving Hans the ring.

Hans put the ring on Elsa's finger "With this ring I thee wed; with my body i thee honor and all my worldly goods with thee I share: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Queen Elsa Marie Tierta of Arendelle, take the crown and place it on Prince Hans Santino Fontana's head, saying,' Thee I deem my king.'"

Elsa took the crown and placed it on Hans' head," Thee I deem my king."

"You may kiss the bride."

They kissed.

"I pronounce you husband and wife! Long live the King and Queen." The minister said, closing his book.

They pulled away and smiled. Elsa looked up at Hans, happily as he smiled at her. She took his hand and left to the dining hall. Elsa sat one end and Hans sat at the other of a very long table. Everyone else sat down at the chairs surrounding the table. Kristoff accidentally got stuck next to Hans, who he pretended to not notice.

"So, you're an idiot?"

"Oh shut up!"

Kristoff just laughed as Hans rolled eyes.

"So you're King-Sideburns now?"

"Shut up!"

"Nah..."

Hans rolled his eyes as Kristoff started eating. Everyone else ate as well. Kristoff took Hans' plate and smashed it into his face. Hans growled and shot ice shreds at him. He fell and knocked the chairs around the table down like dominos. Hans pretended he didn't do anything, but everyone glared at Hans and growled under their breath and murmured about him. Hans smiled, nervously. They all got up and after finishing their food, went to the ballroom. Elsa and Hans sat in the thrones as they watched everybody dance as Hans smiled.

Elsa held his hand as a little blonde poor girl went up to the excited," Can I shake your hand?"

"Um sure." Hans said.

Elsa and Hans stood up, still holding hands and the little girl shook hands with Hans while Hans shook back.

Her mother caught up to her," Seraphina, sweetie leave them alone." She said, taking her hand away from Hans, but when she did Seraphina turned into solid ice. The mother, Releca, gasped and started crying. She glared up at Hans," YOU, MONSTER!"

Han's eyes widen "Wh... I didn't mean too!"

Releca hugged her frozen daughter, tightly and started crying.

Hans stood there, shocked at what he just did.

Some guards took her away from her daughter," We're gonna have to ask you to step away miss."

Releca cried and screamed at the top of her lungs," NO! NO! MY BABY! LET HER GO! PLEASE!"

Hans frowned. She continued screaming and crying as they took her daughter and put her through an ice shredder while Hans and Elsa watched in horror. They threw the woman out of the palace and Elsa clung onto Hans as she cried and Hans wrapped his arms around her.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THAT?! TO THAT POOR SWEET GIRL! SHE WOULD'VE LIVED. They would've found a way!"

"I...I don't know."

The chandelier lights started flickering.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

The lights kept doing it.

_'Am I the only one noticing this?'_ Hans thought.

"What's going on?" She asked, noticing his expression.

"Don't you see the lights flickering?"

"Which ones?"

"The chandelier ones."

"There's 9 in here! Point to it."

Hans pointed to it and accidentally shot ice shards at it, causing it to break and fall on the 10 people dancing below, killing them instantly. Everyone else screamed and looked at Hans in horror while Hans stood there in shock. The surviving people back away from him and into the corner, hugging onto each other in intense fear.

"I...I..." Hans said, too shocked to say anything.

The people kept clinging to each other, terrified of Hans. The children cried and clung to their parents while Hans stood there, not knowing what to do. The adults glared at him as Hans backed away. The people remained terrified.

"I... I...I..."Hans said before running away.

Elsa gasped and tried to reach for him,_' Hans..._', but Hans kept running.

Elsa tried to run after him, but couldn't see through the blizzard as Hans continued to run. Elsa stood there alone in the snowfall while Hans ran to the ice castle. Elsa sank to the ground as Hans ran up the steps. Elsa sighed, fighting back tears as she stared out at the snowy night while Hans reached the ice castle.

_'I thought you promised...'_

Hans ran inside and Elsa wrapped her arms around herself.

Hans thought to himself _'I can't believe I did that! Maybe that lady was right, maybe I am a monster. '_

Elsa started crying to herself.

_'If I knew how to control this, it won't be so bad._ 'Hans thought.

Elsa kept crying.

'_None of this ever would have happened if I haven't met Elsa or became king.'_

Elsa went inside and shut the door," Happy wedding…" She whispered, sadly.

_'Everyone would be safer if I stayed here. I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone here.'_

Elsa sat at her throne again and slightly cried to herself.

_'I'll be fine here. I have what I need. No one will ever get hurt because of me anymore.'_

Elsa started crying into her hands.

_'Yeah, I'm going to stay here. I'm not ever going back.'_

_'I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Why is my heart so deceiving?' _She thought, slowly trying to escape from the crowd of people who had gone back to dancing the instant Hans had left and went to her room and slammed the door shut. She went over to her bed and cried into her sheets.

Hans sighed as he walked up one of the staircases.

_'That's the last time I'm ever going to let anyone mean something to me.' She_ thought, locking her door shut as she vowed to never open it again.

Hans walked around the ice castle.

Elsa curled up under the covers, trying to disappear," Some true love..."

Hans found a bedroom and went to sit on the bed as Elsa eventually cried herself to sleep and Hans laid down on the bed and fell asleep.


	19. Author's Note

**Author's note: Thank you for all reading "Defrosting My Frozen Heart". Me and Tabbypie101 both appreciate it greatly. We are planning to write a sequel called "Freezing My Burnt Heart". It'll be about how Hans' running away affects Arendelle and how they over-come the obstacles. There will be a few new characters as well as old one's returning. We must warn you though that there are mentions of nudity and rape scenes so the rating will be M. We hope you'll read and followed it if you've liked this one. Meanwhile, you can read our other fanfics "The Second Summer", "Gravity Falling", "Our Letters", "Total Drama Highschool", and "You're So Despicable." The first chapter of the sequel will be up either Friday, Sunday, or next weekend. We hope you've enjoyed "Defrosting My Frozen Heart" and if you have any questions or concerns please let us know in the review section and we promise we'll get back to you. Also, if you haven't noticed I took down "This is an Epic College", "Hotel Transylvania 2", and "Fiona's Story". I apologize greatly, but those stories are discontinued and I don't plan to reupload them anytime soon since no one was adopting them. I hope you can understand and continue to check in to read our fanfics. Thanks a bunches. - THCL**


End file.
